prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! DVD and Blu-ray
Here is a list of the Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! DVD and Blu-ray releases. =DVD= Volume 1 General Information *Release Date: 16 June 2016 *Price: ￥3,800 *Catalog: PCBX-51671 *Product link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/4244/ Episodes *01:A Miracle, Magical Encounter! The Birth of the Magical Pretty Cure! *02:To the Exciting Magic School! Where's the Principal!? *03:Shopping at the Magical Shopping Street! The Power of Ruby Awakens! Special Clips *Episode 1 and 2 audio commentary (Takahashi Rie and Horie Yui) *Non-Credit Opening Sequence *Non-Credit Ending Sequence *Cure Miracle's dance lesson *DVD and Blu-Ray promotion CM Volume 2 General Information *Release Date: 20 July 2016 *Price: ￥3,800 *Catalog: PCBX-51672 *Product link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/4255/ Episodes *04:Magic Lessons Start! Search for the Mysterious Butterfly! *05:Passing the Ice Island!? Friendship Connected With Magic! *06:Special Training! Magic Wands! The Teacher is Riko's Sister!? Volume 3 General Information *Release Date: 17 August 2016 *Price: ￥3,800 *Catalog: PCBX-51673 *Product link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/4260/ Episodes *07:The Magic of the Mermaid's Village! Revive the Feelings of Sapphire! *08:Here we GO on our Magic Brooms! Save the Pegasus' Family! *09:Goodbye Magic World!? Mirai and Riko's Final Test! Special Clips *Cure Miracle's dance lesson Volume 4 General Information *Release Date: 21 September 2016 *Price: ￥3,800 *Catalog: PCBX-51674 *Product link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/4265/ Episodes *10:I'm Back! No Magic World! Wait, where's Riko? *11:Mofurun's First School Visit? Getting the Exciting Topaz ~Mofu! *12:The Wide Starry Sky and Mirai's Memories Special Clips *Cure Miracle's Dance Lesson Movie Volume 5 General Information *Release Date: 19 October 2016 *Price: ￥3,800 *Catalog: PCBX-51675 *Product link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/4269/ Episodes *13:A Fun BBQ! Finding A~Lot of Happiness! *14:Everyone's Flower Circle! The Great Test Operation! *15:Messed Havoc! Ha-chan's Various Changes! Special Clips *Cure Miracle's Dance Lesson Movie Volume 6 General Information *Release Date: 16 November 2016 *Price: ￥3,800 *Catalog: PCBX-51676 *Product link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/4275/ Episodes *16:Long Time No See! A Visit From the Supplementary Mates! *17:Crystal, Please Tell Us! The Person in Grandma's Memories *18:Returning to the Magic World! Take Back the Linkle Stone! Special Clips *Cure Miracle's Dance Lesson Movie Volume 7 General Information *Release Date: 21 December 2016 *Price: ￥3,800 *Catalog: PCBX-51677 *Product link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/8789/ Episodes *19:Exploration & Adventure! The Magic Door of Mysteries *20:Super Terrible Fall! The Emerald Born Within the Magic World! *21:STOP! Dark Magic! Pretty Cure VS Dokurokushe! Special Clips *Cure Miracle's Dance Lesson Movie Volume 8 General Information *Release Date: 18 January 2017 *Price: ￥3,800 *Catalog: PCBX-51678 *Product link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/8803/ Episodes *22:A Legend Has Sprouted! Cure Felice is Born! *23:Together From Now On! Welcome Back, Ha-chan! *24:An Exciting Renovation! Decorating Ha-chan's Room! Special Clips *Non-Credit Opening Sequence *Non-Credit Ending Sequence *Cure Miracle's dance lesson *Resources within library setting *DVD and Blu-Ray promotion CM Volume 9 General Information *Release Date: 15 February 2017 *Price: ￥3,800 *Catalog: PCBX-51679 *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/8933/ Episodes *25:Summer! Ocean! Frolicking! We Want To Eat Shaved I~ce! *26:Everyone Has The Same Thoughts! Ha-chan's Cookies *27:Let's Enjoy! Magic School's Summer Break! Volume 10 General Information *Release Date: 15 February 2017 *Price: ￥3,800 *Catalog: PCBX-51680 *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/8935/ Episodes *28:The Magic World's Summer Festival! Fireworks, Soar High *29:A New Magical Tale! Mofuderella is the Star!? *30:The Magic Research Project! It Just, Won't End~!! Volume 11 General Information *Release Date: 15 March 2017 *Price: ￥3,800 *Catalog: PCBX-51681 *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/8973/ Episodes *31:Crystallised Feelings! The Rainbow Colored Alexandrite!! *32:Full of Excitement! Ha-chan's School Life! *33:Conflicted feelings! A Father and Daughter's Difficult Day! Special Clips *Cure Miracle's dance lesson Volume 12 General Information *Release Date: 15 March 2017 *Price: ￥3,800 *Catalog: PCBX-51682 *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/8975/ Episodes *34:Heart Pounding! First Love Tastes Like Strawberry Melon Bread!? *35:The Student Council President General Election! Vote for Riko! *36:Mirai and Mofurun, and sometimes Chikurun! Wait, Who!? Special Clips *Cure Miracle's dance lesson Volume 13 General Information *Release Date: 19 April 2017 *Price: ￥3,800 *Catalog: PCBX-51683 *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/8985/ Episodes *37:The Secret Ingredient is Magic? The Recipe for Frozen Mandarins! *38:Sweet? Or Not Sweet? The Magical Pumpkin Festival! *39:Today is Halloween! Everyone Must Smile! Special Clips *Cure Miracle's dance lesson Volume 14 General Information *Release Date: 19 April 2017 *Price: ￥3,800 *Catalog: PCBX-51684 *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/9029/ Episodes *40:Congratulating You With A Lot of Love! Riko's Birthday! *41:Jewelry Every Day! Studying After School At Magic School! *42:Deliver It To Chikurun! The Magic Pudding Filled With Feelings! Volume 15 General Information *Release Date: 17 May 2017 *Price: ￥3,800 *Catalog: PCBX-51685 *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/8987/ Episodes *43:To The Fairy Village! Magic World's Secret is Revealed! *44:Mofurun's Greatest Struggle! Everyone Has Become Kids!? *45:Feelings Beyond Time...! Forms of Friendship! *46:A Magical Christmas! Mirai Becomes Santa!? Special Clips *Non-Credit Ending Sequence *Cure Miracle's dance lesson Volume 16 General Information *Release Date: 17 May 2017 *Price: ￥3,800 *Catalog: PCBX-51686 *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/9031/ Episodes *47:All Of Our Wishes! Which Way To Tomorrow? *48:Never Ending Chaos! Deusmast's World!! *49:Goodbye...Magical Users! Come Once Again, Miraculous Magic! *50:Cure Up・RaPaPa! Tomorrow Will Become A Good Day Too!! Special Clips *Non-Credit Ending Sequence *Cure Miracle's dance lesson *Resources within library setting Movie DVD *Release Date: 1 March 2017 *Price: ￥5,700 (Special Edition) ￥4,700 (Regular Edition) *Catalog: PCBX-51689 (Special Edition) PCBX-51690 (Regular Edition) *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/8955/ Product Specifications *Movie Menu *Color DVD Case Bonus Features (Special Edition Only) *Special Booklet (12p.) *Set of 7 character postcards and 8 bromides *Non-Credit Opening & Ending *Setting Material Gallery *Special premiere & opening day pre-show greeting footage *Trailer & TV Spot Collection Promotional DVD *Release Date: 7 February 2016 *Price: free with the codeword shown at the end of the first episode Product Specifications *"What is Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure?" introduction *Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure dance lesson *Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! PV *Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Merchandise presentation =Blu-ray= Volume 1 General Information *Release Date: 21 September 2016 *Price: ￥23,000 *Catalog: PCXX-50104 *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/4266/ Episodes *01:A Miracle, Magical Encounter! The Birth of the Magical Pretty Cure! *02:To the Exciting Magic School! Where's the Principal!? *03:Shopping at the Magical Shopping Street! The Power of Ruby Awakens! *04:Magic Lessons Start! Search for the Mysterious Butterfly! *05:Passing the Ice Island!? Friendship Connected With Magic! *06:Special Training! Magic Wands! The Teacher is Riko's Sister!? *07:The Magic of the Mermaid's Village! Revive the Feelings of Sapphire! *08:Here we GO on our Magic Brooms! Save the Pegasus' Family! *09:Goodbye Magic World!? Mirai and Riko's Final Test! *10:I'm Back! No Magic World! Wait, where's Riko? *11:Mofurun's First School Visit? Getting the Exciting Topaz ~Mofu! *12:The Wide Starry Sky and Mirai's Memories Product Specifications *Color Blu-ray Digipak Case Special Clips *Episode 1 and 2 audio commentary (Takahashi Rie and Horie Yui) *Non-Credit Opening Sequence *Non-Credit Ending Sequence *Cure Miracle's dance lesson *DVD and Blu-Ray promotion CM *Resources within library setting *Collection scenes of the transformation & tricks Volume 2 General Information *Release Date: 18 January 2017 *Price: ￥23,000 *Catalog: PCXX-50105 *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/8805/ Episodes *13:A Fun BBQ! Finding A~Lot of Happiness! *14:Everyone's Flower Circle! The Great Test Operation! *15:Messed Havoc! Ha-chan's Various Changes! *16:Long Time No See! A Visit From the Supplementary Mates! *17:Crystal, Please Tell Us! The Person in Grandma's Memories *18:Returning to the Magic World! Take Back the Linkle Stone! *19:Exploration & Adventure! The Magic Door of Mysteries *20:Super Terrible Fall! The Emerald Born Within the Magic World! *21:STOP! Dark Magic! Pretty Cure VS Dokurokushe! *22:A Legend Has Sprouted! Cure Felice is Born! *23:Together From Now On! Welcome Back, Ha-chan! *24:An Exciting Renovation! Decorating Ha-chan's Room! Product Specifications *Color Blu-ray Digipak Case Special Clips *Non-Credit Opening Sequence *Non-Credit Ending Sequence *Cure Miracle's dance lesson *Resources within library setting *DVD and Blu-Ray promotion CM Volume 3 General Information *Release Date: 15 March 2017 *Price: ￥23,000 *Catalog: PCXX-50106 *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/8977/ Episodes *25:Summer! Ocean! Frolicking! We Want To Eat Shaved I~ce! *26:Everyone Has The Same Thoughts! Ha-chan's Cookies *27:Let's Enjoy! Magic School's Summer Break! *28:The Magic World's Summer Festival! Fireworks, Soar High *29:A New Magical Tale! Mofuderella is the Star!? *30:The Magic Research Project! It Just, Won't End~!! *31:Crystallised Feelings! The Rainbow Colored Alexandrite!! *32:Full of Excitement! Ha-chan's School Life! *33:Conflicted feelings! A Father and Daughter's Difficult Day! *34:Heart Pounding! First Love Tastes Like Strawberry Melon Bread!? *35:The Student Council President General Election! Vote for Riko! *36:Mirai and Mofurun, and sometimes Chikurun! Wait, Who!? Product Specifications *Color Blu-ray Digipak Case Special Clips *2nd Non-Credit Ending Sequence *3rd Non-Credit Ending Sequence *4th Non-Credit Ending Sequence *Resources within library setting Volume 4 General Information *Release Date: 17 May 2017 *Price: ￥23,000 *Catalog: PCXX-50107 *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/9033/ Episodes *37:The Secret Ingredient is Magic? The Recipe for Frozen Mandarins! *38:Sweet? Or Not Sweet? The Magical Pumpkin Festival! *39:Today is Halloween! Everyone Must Smile! *40:Congratulating You With A Lot of Love! Riko's Birthday! *41:Jewelry Every Day! Studying After School At Magic School! *42:Deliver It To Chikurun! The Magic Pudding Filled With Feelings! *43:To The Fairy Village! Magic World's Secret is Revealed! *44:Mofurun's Greatest Struggle! Everyone Has Become Kids!? *45:Feelings Beyond Time...! Forms of Friendship! *46:A Magical Christmas! Mirai Becomes Santa!? *47:All Of Our Wishes! Which Way To Tomorrow? *48:Never Ending Chaos! Deusmast's World!! *49:Goodbye...Magical Users! Come Once Again, Miraculous Magic! *50:Cure Up・RaPaPa! Tomorrow Will Become A Good Day Too!! Product Specifications *Color Blu-ray Digipak Case Special Clips *5th Non-Credit Ending Sequence *6th Non-Credit Ending Sequence *7th Non-Credit Ending Sequence *Collection scenes of the transformation & tricks *Resources within library setting Movie Blu-ray *Release Date: 1 March 2017 *Price: ￥7,600 *Catalog: PCXX-50119 *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/8955/ Product Specifications *Movie Menu *Color Blu-ray Case Subtitled Japanese picture label this title only ※ (accepted on / off) Bonus Features *Special Booklet (12p.) *Set of 7 character postcards and 8 bromides *Non-Credit Opening & Ending *Setting Material Gallery *Special premiere & opening day pre-show greeting footage *Trailer & TV Spot Collection Commercials Mahou Tsukai Precure - DVD&Blu ray CM1 Mahou Tsukai Precure - Blu ray CM1 Mahou Tsukai Precure - Blu ray CM2 Mahou Tsukai Precure Movie - DVD&Blu ray CM Category:Merchandise Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Category:DVDs Category:Blu-rays